Definition of Love
by Wendbria
Summary: ONESHOT. It's Valentine's Day in Konoha and Naruto has a simple yet hard question...what's the definition of love?


All of Konoha was a buzzing. The stores were packed and the lines were long and it was all for the most romantic holiday of the year, St. Valentine's Day.

People were all shopping for gifts for their special someone. The aroma of chocolate and flowers filled the air. Everyone was filled with love and joy, except, that is, for Konoha's number one knuckleheaded ninja.

The orange clad ninja walked down the crowded street with his hands in his pockets and his head hung down low. He knew if he raised his head then he would have been attacked by the colors of red and pink and everything that had to do with love. Something that he didn't want to think about.

Love was a feeling that Naruto didn't understand. Sure he loved his friends and the people of the village but the love that is celebrated on Valentine's Day was a love he had never experienced. The one person who he thought he loved that way, ever since the Academy, had once again shot him down.

He had asked Sakura to be his Valentine yesterday, when he was getting a check up at the hospital.

_**February 13**__**th**__**…**_

He had just come from doing a simple B-rank mission escorting a famous jewelry maker to Konoha from Suna. While on their way back, they ran into a couple of bandits. It was nothing to serious just a few deep cuts. She was wrapping up Naruto's arm, scolding him when he blurted out.

"Sakura, will you be my Valentine?"

The question was so shocking that Sakura had stopped wrapping. Naruto shut his eyes waiting for the beating that usually happened when he asked her out. But when it never came he slowly opened one eye and then the other.

Sakura let out a sigh then gave Naruto a kind look. "Listen Naruto, it is very sweet of you to ask me, but I'm going to have to say no."

Naruto looked down in defeat. "It's Sasuke isn't it?"

"What?"

"It's because you still have feelings for Sasuke. That's the reason you won't be my Valentine and the reason why you will never love me."

"I do love you Naruto."

"But not the way I love you."

"Naruto, you may think you love me that way but I don't think you do. You just think you do because I'm your closest friend that's a girl and we have been through so much together."

"Then how do you know that you love Sasuke?"

Sakura had a light blush on her cheeks. "I just know."

"Come on Sakura, I need to know."

"Well I think that love is when you are willing to give up anything for the person you love. "

"I feel that way about you." Naruto defended.

"But to be honest Naruto, you would do that for anyone in the village." Naruto didn't respond. He knew it was true. "I think you need to find your own definition of love and when you do then you will be able to find your Valentine."

Naruto thought over what Sakura said. "Maybe you're right. Thanks Sakura."

Naruto had listened to Sakura's advice and went to figure out his own definition of love. He was determined to find out.

He had walked through town thinking it over. He had even run into some of his friends when he was walking around.

"Hey Naruto what's up." Kiba waved at him. He was riding on Akamaru with Shino walking beside them.

"Oh hey guys."

"What's got you so upset?" Kiba asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When we saw you walking you looked like your were mad." Shino explained.

"Oh it's nothing really. But can I ask you guys something?"

"Yes?"

"What's your definition of love?"

There was a moment of silence before Kiba busted out laughing. "What kind of question is that?"

"I believe he is asking because tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

"Oh yeah I forgot. I don't celebrate that holiday. It's to mushy for me."

"Just answer the question Dog Breath."

Kiba tapped his finger against his chin trying to think. "I guess my definition of love is when a person can't think of anyone else but that one person."

"How about you Shino?" Naruto turned to look at the bug specialist.

"I do not have a personal definition of love because I have never been in love." Shino answered bluntly.

"Oh." Naruto looked down in defeat.

"You should go find someone who has been in love. They will be able to give you a better definition on the subject."

"That's a great idea. But, ugh, I don't know anyone in love."

Shino and Kiba looked at each other. Both of them thinking of the same person, but decided not to name the person.

"I'm sure there is someone. You just have to look. We have to go now, so we will see you later."

Naruto watched them walk off with a sign. "How will I find out what love is?" Naruto continued on his walk. _"Maybe Kiba and Shino are right. Maybe if I find a person who has been in love then maybe I will get a good definition."_ Naruto thought. _"But who?"_

Naruto went through a list of his friends through his head.

Team 7: He knew Sakura's definition. Sai would just give him the definition out of the dictionary. Naruto didn't even want to know what Kakashi's definition would be. He shuttered a little, thinking about his sensei's possible perverted definitions.

Team 10: Shikamaru would probably tell him how troublesome love was. Ino would go all mushy on him and swoon about how love is like something out of a fairytale. And Chouji would probably tell him the definition based off his love of food.

Team Gai : Neji would probably tell him some cold definition and then mention that it was a pointless emotion. Tenten would get mad at him for bothering her training to ask such a silly question and then attack him with her weapons. And Lee would go into a monologue of youthful love and how wonderful it was.

Team 8: He already knew Shino and Kiba's definitions. And Hinata would probably…

"Actually Hinata might be a good person to ask." Naruto thought about Hinata. He had always thought she was sort of quiet and awkward, but she was also kind, sweet, and nice. She could surely give him a good definition of love.

With his personal mission decided he set off to find the Hyuga Heiress.

The sun was setting and nightfall was just a few minutes away, Naruto stood at one of the training grounds. He had looked everywhere that he thought that Hinata may be, even the Hyuga compound. After receiving a large amount of glares he was told she was not there and wouldn't be for the rest of the day. And Naruto was still unable to find her.

Naruto let out a deep sigh. "I guess I will never be able to find the definition of love after all." Naruto was about to give up and sit down under a tree when he suddenly heard the sound of rushing water.

"What's that?" Naruto had never really been to this particular training ground so he didn't really know it that well. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he followed the sound of rushing water.

Only a few yards away from where he was standing, behind a group of trees, was a large magnificent waterfall. It wasn't large waterfall but still a substantial size. It came crashing down on a medium sized lake. By this time the moon was already out at its light shimmered on top of the water. It was all breath taking but nothing was amazing or as beautiful as what Naruto saw on top of the water.

On top of the water was a young woman. She was dancing on top of the lake with droplets of water dancing around her. Naruto couldn't believe what he saw, the way that she glided across the water was something that entranced him. Naruto felt a strange wave of déjà vu but he would worry about that later. As he got closer to the female figure he realized, to his shock, that the beautiful woman was no other then the person he had been looking for all day.

"Hinata?"

The woman turned around and let out a small eep. "Na…Naruto?"

"Heh, yeah it's me." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. As he walked closer he saw that she was in a two-piece string bikini. As his eyes went down her body, he noticed that she actually had quite a figure. Her curves were in all the right places and she was definitely more developed then the other girls in their group of friends. Then Naruto realized that he was actually checking Hinata out. A blush started to rise in his cheeks.

"Na..Naruto, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto rubbed the back of his head once again. "It's funny running into you here. What are you doing anyways?"

Hinata's face flushed as she pressed her fingers together. "Well…I…a…I kind of come out her every so often to work on my chakra control. It's sort of my secret training grounds."

"Oh well sorry for barging in on your training."

"It's okay. I don't mind if you know my secret." Hinata's blush had gone down but there was still some there.

"Oh okay. Well it's actually kind of funny, because I have been looking for you."

"Really?" Now Hinata's blush was full fledge once again.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you a question, but first why don't we go and sit down on the grass. It's starting to get cold standing here on the water."

At Naruto's words, Hinata finally noticed the temperature and started to shiver. She was still in her bathing suit and she had forgotten to bring any other clothes besides a towel.

"Hey you look cold." Naruto then took off his jacket and draped over Hinata's shoulders.

"Th…thank you." Hinata didn't know if she was stuttering because of Naruto or the weather but she was grateful to have the warmth. She brought the jacket in tighter and took a whiff of the jacket. It had the scent of evergreens with a hint of ramen and sweat. On anyone else that would be an odd combination but it fit Naruto perfectly.

The two of them went and sat in the grass.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"It might seem kind of silly but I wanted to ask you…um…what's your definition of love?"

Hinata was surprised by the question. Naruto had never come to her with that kind of question before. For a second she thought he might have been telling her that he had feelings for her but she quickly threw that thought away. She figured he was asking because of Sakura.

"To me love is when the person simply glances at you and your heart flutters. Or when they talk to you and you are a lost for words. Or the fact that even when they don't notice you they still take your breath away. They give you strength when everyone else brings you down. They give you courage to do things you would never do on your own will. They inspire you to become a better person and reach for you goals even when you feel like giving up. Love is when you are willing to give up your life for that person even if they do not have the same feelings for you."

Hinata looked down, to embarrass to look at Naruto's reaction. But Hinata looked out the corner of her eye and saw that Naruto was staring at her intently. "I'm sorry, if that's not a good enough answer for you."

"Are you kidding?" Naruto let out a little laugh making Hinata give him a confused look. "That was the best one I have gotten all day."

"Why do you ask anyways?"

"Sakura told me that I should go and find out my definition of love."

"Oh." Hinata looked away so Naruto wouldn't see how upset she was. It was just like she had thought. He wanted to know for Sakura. "Well, I better get going. It looks like it's already past midnight."

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'm fine but thank you." Hinata got up and stood with her back to Naruto. "And Naruto…."

"Hm?" Naruto looked over at her figure.

"Happy Valentine's Day." And with that Hinata jumped into the trees and disappeared.

_**February 14**__**th**__**….**_

When Hinata left Naruto had stayed to think over what she had said to him.

Her definition was so well thought out and seemed so specific. It was like she had actually been in love before. Naruto wondered who the guy was and for some odd reason he felt a pang of jealousy thinking of Hinata with a boyfriend.

Naruto thought even more about Hinata. He thought of her pale milky skin and how it contrasted so well with her long dark indigo colored hair. How her lavender colored eyes had always showed kindness even though the rest of her family showed no emotion. He thought of how strong she was as a ninja and as a person. He knew that her family looked down on her and thought her as weak even though she was far from it. He remembered how she had fought against her cousin in the Chunin exams even though everyone said she would fail. And even after she lost the match she kept on training, determine to become better. It actually reminded him of him in a way. He thought of her when they were younger kids and how she was the only person who never picked on him. She had always treated him as a person and not some demon.

Then, like a strike of lightening, it hit him. All the flashbacks of them at the Academy, on missions together, and hanging together. He finally figured out why Hinata was the way she was with him.

"God, why am I such an idiot."

With a growl of frustration, Naruto left to go back to his apartment. He had a lot to think about.

Naruto walked through town with his hands still in his pockets and his head hanging low. He was so angry with himself. How had it taken him this long to figure it out? All this time it was right there in front of him and he never realized it. And now here he was on Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year, and he didn't know what to do.

"I have to make it up to her some how." Naruto mumbled to himself.

He had gone to Ino's family flower shop for flowers but they were all sold out. It was the same problem when he tried to buy chocolates. Now here he was, empty-handed. He had no clue what he was going to do.

"Naruto, is that you?"

Naruto looked around and saw an short old man standing next to a young teenager. It was the jewelry maker that he had escorted just yesterday.

Naruto waved and walked over. "Oh hey there old man. What's up?"

"Not much. Just walking around with my grandson taking in the festivities. How about you?"

"Well I was trying to find some flowers and chocolates for someone but sadly everyone is sold out."

"Ah I see. Were they meant for someone special?"

"Yes, they were."

"Well in that case I may be able to help."

"Really!" The hope could be heard in Naruto's voice.

The old man couldn't help but laugh. "Yes. Nieko come over here please." The old man's grandson, who was looking at a stand of food, walked over.

"Yes grandfather?"

"Can you hand me the large black case that is in my bag please."

Nieko shuffled through the bag that he was carrying on his back. A few moments later he pulled out a black case. "You mean this?"

"Ah yes. Thank you Neiko." The man took the box and handed over to Naruto. "Here you go. Will this do?"

Naruto opened the case and then instantly shut it. "I can't afford this. Sorry old man." Naruto then tried to hand it back.

But the old man pushed it back. "Oh no. There is no charge. Take it as a thank you present for doing such a good job for bringing me back to my grandson."

A huge grin came onto Naruto's face. "Thanks pops."

"You're welcome. Now go and get that girl."

Naruto gave him a final grin then went off running.

Naruto was standing on the Hokage monument scratching his head. He had pretty much looked all over town and still couldn't find her.

"Where could she be?" Then Naruto hit his head. "Duh…" He then disappeared from the monument.

A few minutes later, Naruto appeared at the training ground that he was just in the night before. He once again heard the sound of rushing water and walked over to it. Sitting on a rock with her feet in the water was Hinata. She was dressed in a white kimono with lavender petals printed on it and a matching ribbon wrapped around her waist. Her hair was put up into a messy bun with chopsticks sticking out. Naruto had to admit she looked beautiful.

And now all of the sudden he was nervous. "He…Hey there Hinata." Naruto couldn't believe he just stuttered.

Hinata quickly looked up and saw her favorite blonde standing there. "Hi Na…Naruto."

"You look…uh…nice."

Both of the shinobi blushed.

"Th…thank you. My father wanted me to be properly dressed for the festivities."

"Oh, that makes sense." There was a moment of awkward silence with neither of them knowing what to say.

Naruto finally broke the silence. "So, uh, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"Technically I should be but this morning I had a match with Neji and I lost. So my father saw me unfit to be seen with the family." Hinata looked down in shame.

Seeing Hinata so upset made Naruto's blood boiled. How could Hinata's family be so cruel, especially since she was so kind.

But then Hinata surprised Naruto. She looked back up and smiled at him. "But it's okay. It just means I get to hang in my favorite place."

Naruto smiled back. "That's good at least. Do you mind if I hang with you?"

Hinata was shocked by the request and blush rose in her cheeks that matched her kimono. "Sure."

Naruto took off his shoes, sat next to Hinata, and put his feet in the water. The two of them sat there in silence, enjoying the sound of the waterfall and the cool water.

Then Hinata broke the silence. "Um…Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"I…I have something for you."

Naruto turned to look at her. "Really?"

"Yeah." Hinata then pulled something out of her sleeve and handed it over to Naruto.

It was a white envelope with his name on it. Naruto took the card out. On the front was a picture of a little chibi fox holding a red heart. He chuckled at the fox. He then went to open it. Inside was a beautiful handwritten note.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Since we were small. _

_You were the one that gave me courage_

_And inspired me to keep going_

_Even when I feel like giving up._

_These are just a few reasons why_

_I LOVE YOU_

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_3 Hinata_

As he read the card a smile came onto his face. Naruto reread the card again just to make sure he didn't miss anything. He looked over to Hinata and saw that her face was as red as the heart on his card. He was about to say something but then Hinata stood up and turned around quickly.

She began to run but was stopped by something. She turned and saw that Naruto was holding her hand.

"Hinata, please wait."

Hinata listened and turned to face Naruto with her face still red. "I'm sorry Naruto."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't have given you that card. You probably have plans with Sakura for Valentine's Day."

"Actually I don't and I am glad you gave me the card. I actually have something for you." Hinata looked up at him in shock. Naruto stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out the black case. He then handed it over to Hinata.

Hinata gently took it and slowly opened it. When she saw what was inside, her hand went to cover her mouth and her eyes started to water. "It's beautiful."

Inside the box was a white gold necklace. It had a lavender jeweled heart pendent with small diamonds outlining it.

"Here let me put it on."

Hinata simply nodded and turned around. She moved her hair out of the way as Naruto clasped the necklace around her neck. She turned around and smiled.

"It looks like it was made for you." Naruto smiled. It looked amazing against her skin and it brought out her beautiful eyes.

"Thank you Naruto, but may I ask…why?"

"Because Hinata…..I love you." Hinata gasped. "I know it took me a really long time to finally realize it. But after hearing what you thought love was, it got me to thinking about you and how, ever since we were little, you have treated me as an equal. Not a demon or an outcast, just me. And you were always there to support me even when no one else did. You have loved me even before I became this powerful ninja. I just hope I can be there for you like you have been there for me…." Naruto was going to continue but Hinata placing her finger on his lips stopped him.

"Naruto….you have been there for me and I am just so happy that you feel the same way for me. I have been waiting all my life to hear it."

Naruto smiled then slowly inched his head closer to Hinata. Both of them closing their eyes. When their lips met it was like the world stopped moving. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and he wrapped his hands around her waist. As they continued to kiss, they felt like they had finally found the person they were meant to be with.

And Naruto had finally found his definition of love…..and it was Hinata.

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! 3**


End file.
